vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stones and minerals
Stones and minerals are often used by witches as a vessel that they can imbue with their magic, in conjunction with their already existing magical properties. This could mean binding a spell, or enchanting the stone to serve a specific purpose. They are sometimes incorporated into jewelry to be used by witches as a repository for magic, which can be channeled for additional power, these are typically known as talismans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Amber Although it is not a stone, but a resin, amber has the power to protect the witch who possesses it from evil influences. The most famous amber jewel in the series belonged to the famous witch Emily Bennett, which was the key ingredient for the spell that sealed the vampire's tomb. It was later inherited by her great-great-great-great-granddaughter Bonnie before being destroyed by Emily, who had taken possession of the body of her young descendant, and used her (or her own) magic to destroy the stone. Lapis Lazuli It is a stone of varying hues of blue already known to the ancient Egyptians. Its name means "sky stone," from the Latin "lapis" meaning "stone" and the Persian "lazward" meaning "blue" or "sky." Lapis Lazuli, when enchanted and embedded in jewelry, it will protect vampires from sunlight, allowing them to walk in the day without being burned. The amulets must be enchanted by a witch for a specific vampire, and will not work for any other user unless it is re-enchanted for its new owner. The vampire is protected as long as he or she has it on their body, whether they are wearing it or holding it in their hands. The daylight amulet spell was originally invented by the Original Witch, Esther Mikaelson, to protect her newly-turned husband and children from the effects of the sun. This spell was eventually passed along to other witches, and now many vampires have such amulets, allowing them to not only walk in the day, but to avoid suspicion of being vampires from ordinary humans. Moonstone The moonstone is a translucent, milky-colored, flat ovoid gemstone that was described as being approximately "the size of a hockey puck." However, it resembled milk quartz more so than true moonstone. It was introduced in Season Two as one of the key ingredients to destroy The Hybrid Curse, which suppressed Niklaus Mikaelson's werewolf side, and prevented him from being a true hybrid until the curse was broken. Both quartz and moonstone represent the purity and clarity of mind and spirit. The stone was enchanted by Esther Mikaelson, who channeled the power of Tatia's doppelgänger blood to help bind the curse. Silas' Tombstone An ancient tombstone containing the powerful witch Qetsiyah's calcified blood that, in some circles of witches, was believed to be very valuable due to its ability to act as a power source for spells. As demonstrated, the magic contained in this stone can be used for many magical purposes, including dropping the Veil between the living world and the Other Side within a specific area, without needing the power of a Full Moon, or replacing a witch's magic after they had relinquished their own. Both Bonnie Bennett and Malachai Parker used this stone (and the magic-laced blood within it) to transport themselves out of the Prison Worlds and back into the living world. Phoenix Stone An ancient red, round-cut gemstone with several veins within, that is used to house and contain countless vampire souls. The stone is paired with a shortsword which, when affixed to the hilt of the sword, can then be used to trap a vampire's soul by stabbing the blade in a vampire's heart. Vampire souls within the stone that have been placed back in bodies that are not their own, will experience confusion, retrograde amnesia, and an insatiable bloodlust. Known vampires who have been trapped within the stone's prison are Julian, Ambrose, Florence, the spirit who temporarily possessed Oscar, and most recently, Beau, Damon and Stefan. As of events of Days of Future Past the stone had been destroyed by Nora and Mary Louise and souls trapped inside have been released. Throughout The Originals Series Kyanite Kyanite, in particular, black kyanite, is a semi-precious stone that can be used to enchant the werewolf counterpart of a daylight amulet known as a Moonlight Amulet. When embedded into jewelry, it allows a werewolf to control their curse, preventing them from being forced to transform on a full moon, and allowing them access to the full potential of their abilities in werewolf form, such as augmented strength and speed, along with the ability to produce venomous bites at will regardless of the moon phase. This spell, like that of daylight jewelry, is contained in Esther's Grimoires. In real life, kyanite is believed to transmit and amplify high-frequency energies, making it a great stone for attunements and meditation. Kyanite also brings a calming, tranquilizing energy to the body. Paragon Diamond The diamond, in particular, a paragon diamond, is a key object to the practice of Kemiya. It is able to connect and help two witches link with each other to produce Dark Objects. Additionally, it acts as a focus for power, thereby enhancing the potency of a witch's magic. The amount of power channeled appears to be relative to the size of the diamond, and the skill level of the witch in question. The Dowager Fauline had a large paragon diamond that she had inherited, which was eventually stolen by Kol Mikaelson. It was last seen in the possession of Davina Claire. After the resurrection of both Kol and Davina, Kol used the diamond to have it made into a necklace, earrings, and an engagement ring for Davina. Moss Agate As a wedding gift, Jackson gave Hayley a pendant made with a moss agate stone. According to Jackson, this stone is associated with the full moon that was present on Hayley's birthday, making it her mineral totem. After Hayley's death, the pendant is currently in Hope's possession. As in the real crystal therapy, moss agate symbolizes healing and courage within the and universe. Freya's Talisman A mysterious and ancient artifact that has lasted for 1,000 years, Freya Mikaelson's talisman has a pendant with a translucent blue crystal, that glows from within when it is driven by particular spells. It is a powerful talisman that specializes in soul manipulation and focusing Freya's magic when performing spells. The talisman has housed the spirits of Freya's brothers, Finn and Elijah Mikaelson. Freya has been shown to use the talisman to communicate with her brothers. It was stolen by Tristan de Martel and the Strix, though later recovered. It has since been destroyed by the Hollow. However, it is unknown what kind of stone it is, though maybe blue kyanite, sodalite, benitoite, azurite, blue sapphire or tanzanite. La Gemme Vital The Gemme Vital, also known as the Lifeblood Stone, is a smooth, dark green, pill-shaped stone, etched with florescent green runes that the Ancestors use to punish spirits on the Ancestral Plane. The stone coupled with the spell derives a fate worse than death by shredding said ancestral spirit into pieces. Kara Nguyen used this stone to destroy Davina's spirit in the Ancestral Plane. It is the ultimate punishment for witch spirits who have wronged the Ancestors. This stone, however, does not work on vampire spirits as they are too stained with Dark Magic. Throughout Legacies Series Truth Sphere The Truth Sphere is a smooth, clear sphere made of seemingly a crystalline- or glass-like mineral. There are no other markings on the surface of the sphere and it remains to be seen who created or enchanted this sphere to give its magical properties. As the name suggests, it indicates whether or not a person states the truth from answering a question. Should a person indicate a truth, the sphere will glow a bright blue; should they lie, the sphere will glow bright red. The magic of the sphere seems to be pretty straight forward and only acts upon the knowledge that the target is consciously aware of. In Malivore, Hope asked Landon why he couldn't be compelled. His truthful response was "I have no idea. A couple days ago, I didn't even know what compulsion was." The sphere indicated that Landon was in fact telling the truth. In Mombie Dearest, Alaric asked the resurrected Josette Laughlin to repeat "I'm here to harm you." The sphere indicated that the statement was a lie, which for Jo was the truth as she didn't want to harm anyone, albeit when the Necromancer resurrected and possessed her, he had intentions to harm Josie Saltzman or anyone else to get the supernatural knife. Prism Emma Tig had in her possession a prism that allowed the user to stimulate an imaginary conversation between oneself and their subconscious. In I'll Tell You a Story, Hope used this prism on multiple occasions to stimulate a conversation with her consciousness in the guise of Landon Kirby, attempting to build up the courage to tell him that she loved him. Hope discussed with "Landon" the fact that she believed herself to be responsible for all the losses in her life and that she wanted Landon to stay at the school. Despite the prism manifesting Hope's subconscious, she often found herself at odds with the result and was rather offended when it began to reflect on her feelings of abandonment from her parents, Hayley and Klaus. She further uses this prism in I'll Never Give Up Hope to talk with "Landon", who tells her not to leave town and to go back and tell him everything about herself in hopes that he can remember something. In It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough, Josie and Landon devise a dangerous plan with Professor Vardemus, who's actually Ryan Clarke, to use the prism to create a otherwise fake Landon. Simulandon, as they called him, was created by manifesting Landon's subconscious using the prism, in which Josie gave it form. The prism was embedded in the newly formed golem's chest and the trident used to bind the mind, body and spirit of Simulandon in conjunction with a spell using black magic. Josie also bound Simulandon to the lunar cycle so when the moon reaches its apex the following night, he would disintegrate. after being send through the Malivore portal. After Simulandon's demise in This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent, it remains to be seen what happened to the prism. Crystal Josie Saltzman used a semi-transparent crystal that would glow purple when in use to talk with Lizzie Saltzman in I'll Never Give Up Hope. The crystal established direct contact between the two and Lizzie appeared as an astral projection in Josie's room, allowing the two to both see and communicate with one another. It is presumed that Lizzie also has a similar crystal in her possession, as when Caroline is close to catching Lizzie she disappears and Josie's crystal returns to a semi-transparent state. When contact is established again, the crystal begins to glow again. In What Cupid Problem?, the crystal was one of the many items that was stolen from the Salvatore School's weapons armory by the Necromancer and Chad. The Necromancer would give the crystal to Malachai Parker, who escaped from his 2018 Prison World via the Malivore pit, to remain in communication with in You Can't Save Them All. After Alaric decapitates Kai, the crystal fell to the ground next to his corpse where it currently remains. Crystal Ball Alyssa Chang, Lizzie, and numerous other witches from the Salvatore Boarding School were at the Old Mill, seemingly practicing magic. When Landon brought Sebastian to meet them, he asked Alyssa what the crystal ball was for. She explained that it was for empathic trances and it would let her read his feelings that are buried deep down. With Sebastian being a vampire, reading his heightened emotions would be a rush. When activated, the clear crystal ball will glow bright white. From Sebastian, Alyssa could sense fear of the modern world, that he was afraid that they wouldn't let him stay at the school, and that they will come to find out all the things he's done. She tells him, that deep down, Lizzie's better than he is and he doesn't deserve her. Trivia * Breaking the bond between a spell and a talisman is often a tedious task, as each talisman is unique. * All the most powerful witches have been shown to possess a talisman made of a precious stone either wholly or partially. ** Qetsiyah's Talisman was made of bone had some stone pendants. ** Emily's Talisman consisted of an amber crystal, affixed in an iron setting. ** Esther's Talisman has a small ruby or other red stone embedded in the silver pendant. ** Dahlia was once shown to possess a prayer bead with dark stones. ** Freya's Talisman has a clear blue stone pendant with a silver setting. ** Dominic was shown several times with a prayer bead with dark stones around his wrist. * Although vampires technically exist against the will of Nature, there aren't any known repercussions to them as a result of their use of a natural object such as lapis lazuli. * Besides stones and minerals, metals also play an important role in the series, primarily gold and silver, the materials of which the White Oak Ash Daggers were created with the intention of neutralizing an Original Vampire. In real life, silver and gold (as well as it's alloy, "electrum") have been believed throughout history to possess a great capacity for conducting magic. See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Help Needed Category:Objects Category:Lists